Trying
]] Trying, or Trying to do things Better, is a song from Calling All Engines!. Extended Lyrics Anything that Diesels do Steamies know that they can too Diesels! Steamies! Engines who Try to do things better They both have a different role "We need oil!", "We need coal!" All of us have just one goal Trying to do things better! Who can shunt the most trucks of bricks On trains that are much longer Steamies may get up to tricks But Diesels are much stronger Who has gleaming piston rods and paintwork bright and shiny Who can pull the longest train and still keep perfect timing! Anything that Diesels do Steamies know that they can too Diesels! Steamies! Engines who Try to do things better They both have a different role "We need oil!", "We need coal!" All of us have just one goal Trying to do things better! (instrumental solo) Who goes bumping into trucks causing so much trouble Who can lift those heavy loads and clear the lines of rubble Who can only honk their horns while Steamies whistle loudly Who's that straining up the hill while Gordon steams by proudly! Anything that Diesels do Steamies know that they can too Diesels! Steamies! Engines who Try to do things better They both have a different role "We need oil!", "We need coal!" All of us have just one goal Trying to do things better! Who can shunt the most trucks of bricks On trains that are much longer Steamies may get up to tricks But Diesels are much stronger Who has gleaming piston rods and paintwork bright and shiny Who can pull the longest train and still keep perfect timing! Anything that Diesels do Steamies know that they can too Diesels! Steamies! Engines who Try to do things better They both have a different role "We need oil!", "We need coal!" All of us have just one goal Trying to do things better! All of us have just one goal Trying to do things better! Audio Characters * Thomas * Percy * James * Gordon * Edward * Henry * Toby * Emily * Salty * Diesel * Diesel 10 * 'Arry and Bert * Mavis * Derek * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Cranky * Caroline * Annie and Clarabel Episodes * Spic and Span * Thomas to the Rescue * Percy and the Magic Carpet * Chickens to School * Emily's New Route * Squeak, Rattle and Roll * James Gets a New Coat * Percy's Big Mistake * Edward the Great * Calling All Engines! Deleted Scenes * Thomas to the Rescue: # A deleted scene of Salty arriving at Centre Island Quarry. # A deleted scene of Mavis, Bill, and Ben working at Centre Island Quarry. * James Gets a New Coat - A deleted scene of James leaving the Coaling Plant. * Percy's Big Mistake - An extended scene of Percy pulling trucks of stone at Centre Island Quarry. * Emily's New Route - A deleted scene of Salty at Brendam Docks. * Spic and Span - A deleted scene of Percy and Thomas leaving Centre Island Quarry. * Squeak, Rattle and Roll - A deleted scene of Gordon and the express. * Calling All Engines!: # A deleted scene of Thomas and Percy coming out of Tidmouth Sheds. # A deleted scene of the camera panning in front of Gordon and Henry at the Coaling Plant. Trivia * An extended version of this song can be seen on the Songs from Sodor DVD. * In Japan, this song is called "I Do My Best". Gallery File:CallingAllEngines34.jpg|Salty, Diesel, and 'Arry File:EdwardtheGreat2.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue8.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue9.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue39.png File:Emily'sNewRoute4.jpg|Salty File:ThomastotheRescue5.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue27.png|Mavis File:ThomastotheRescue44.png File:CallingAllEngines6.jpg File:CallingAllEngines41.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll14.jpg File:CallingAllEngines40.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue25.png File:CallingAllEngines38.jpg File:CallingAllEngines39.jpg File:CallingAllEngines42.jpg File:CallingAllEngines43.jpg File:'ArryandBert.png File:Percy'sBigMistake5.jpg File:CallingAllEngines16.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue45.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut8.jpg Category:Songs